


Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine I feel like I might sink and drown and die

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (just mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Abuse (mention), Ramsay is His Own Warning, i don't know how to tag things, internalized body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: She feels her cheeks turning crimson, and at that moment the owner of the mobile rises from the bench. The guy isn’t a bodybuilder but has very nice built arms, and Sansa can see defined six packs through his vest fabric, and when he smiles his electric blue eyes shine and Sansa has never seen a smile so sweet.





	Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine I feel like I might sink and drown and die

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa x Harrold needs more fictions in which they are endgame and this is the reason why I wrote this, that's all I have to say about the plot. 
> 
> **WARNING:** I tried to keep as vague as possible what happened with Ramsay and to tag everything I could think about in the tags but if you think I have to add something else just let me know in the comments and I'll edit this. The mentions of the Bolton's disaster are in the first paragraphs so if you want to skip you can and it still has sense, I hope. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me. The title is from Gorgeous by Taylor Swift.

The point is: in her twenty-two years of life, Sansa had never been in a gym. And the only reason why she joined to The Eyrie is that Jeyne pleaded her, and after the Bolton's disaster happened, she wasn't comfortable in letting her go alone. The bastard decided her best friend wasn’t thin enough and at some point, she started to believe in what he told. 

And seriously? She saw Theon because she was there when Robb stormed in the damned house and brought the both of them out. She was driving the damn car, and she did hear her brother’s best-friend screaming every time he managed to fall asleep, so she doesn’t even want to go there with her thoughts. And for this reason, she had been more than happy when something like ten or so months later Jeyne came to her and said to Sansa that she has sort of a crush on a boy. 

She didn’t ask her who the lucky boy is but, well, it’s not like she doesn’t know in the first place.   
And she is also more than sure that Theon doesn’t care about how thin Jeyne is but still: Sansa decided her best friend’s confession was an improvement and kind of a big one so if Jeyne was sure about all this gym thing she will going to be the supportive friend she is and going. If not to be sure her best friend doesn’t overdo. 

Again, the last time she spoke with Robb, he confirmed to her that also Theon had a crush on Jeyne and the only reason why he didn't make any move yet was that he believed himself unworthy to receive any kind of affection. When she heard that, Sansa wished that Bolton didn’t hit his fucking head when Robb shot at his leg, which caused him to fall from the stairs and die immediately after. Bolton deserved way worse.

Anyway, despite overdoing, Jeyne seems aware of what she is doing and somehow knows even how to do more than just crunches without either watching at the YouTube tutorials or asking for help at the personal trainer.  
While Sansa, well, ballet may have helped her posture and she had always been graceful and coordinated, but she has learned that all these skills are perfectly useless.

And maybe she is also too easily distracted by the fact that Oberyn Martell is trying to enter in everyone’s wet-dreams because he has taken off his T-shirt while he is doing push-ups and how is he even fifty? Like, the man is five years older than her father!

“Sans...?” Jeyne’s voice reaches her, and she turns at her friend’s and her sneaker lands on a mobile phone screen. And ok, you are not supposed to leave your fucking mobile phone in the middle of the gym, but you are neither supposed to stare in awe at someone, so it’s not like she is going to say something also because she is half sure the screen cracked. 

She feels her cheeks turning crimson, and at that moment the owner of the mobile rises from the bench. The guy isn’t a bodybuilder but has very nice built arms, and Sansa can see defined six packs through his vest fabric, and when he smiles his electric blue eyes shine and Sansa has never seen a smile so sweet. The guy has short blond hair and is what she would define her type, as far as the appearances are concerned which makes Sansa feel even more stupid.

“Ehm... I may have broken your cell phone...” She says, chewing her lower lip because it’s not like she can lie when it’s so obvious that she has all the fault, but the guy shakes his head and takes off one of his headphones. Then he takes the mobile to examine the screen which isn’t broken; Sansa by now wants to cry in relief. 

He turns the thing in his hands and takes off the case which is indeed broken. The case is plane powder blue case and has a cream white eagle and a crescent moon on it, and if she isn't completely wrong about the guy’s age, it’s probably old enough to not make her feel guilty for having broken it. She recognizes the symbol because she saw it on her father’s T-shirts and during Robb’s football matches when he was in high school. 

And ok, maybe she just hopes the case is old because, if it's not it means that the guy is still in high school. Sansa really hopes he isn't and not just because he looks like the Prince Charming but, like what they fed teenagers with right now?

“Don’t fret... I suppose more than one person will be happy with the idea of me finally get rid of this insult to every fucking good taste.” He smiles again even if there are clouds in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I was... I think the less I can do is give you the money for the thing...”

At that, the guy laughs and shakes his head again. “Honor league students don’t pay for high school merchandise,” And maybe his smile becomes little cockier. “I’m serious, I have had this thing for half a century, and at every occasion, someone buys me new ones.”

And, while he is saying this he looks so casual that Sansa can really believe him, even if everything she can think about is that she has very likely broken some special memories, along with the thing if everyone the guy knows is trying to procure him a new one.   
Of course, she also knows she has to say something because it’s not like she can stare until he decides she is a complete freak.

“At least it’s pretty merchandise. I’d been at Aegon Targaryen’s and let's say bloody burgundy isn’t my colour at all.”  
She is sure it’s not a half good joke but at that Pretty Blonde Guy is laughing and it doesn’t even sound forced.

“I’m Harrold, and if I had known back in the days, I would have probably offer you my football team jacket to save you from poor colours choices.” Now, Sansa had had a couple of very terrible relationships back in the days (and not just as far as romances are involved. She hadn’t been so lucky with friends either since when she started to believe to be part of Margaery Tyrell’s group and then understood that the brunette girl was using her), and she always tends to back off when people may try to flirt with her, so she doesn’t realize immediately what Harrold’s sentence means.

She takes his hand and shakes it awkwardly.   
“Sansa...” She says and then she actually thinks about what he has just said and ok, maybe, right now her cheeks are the same colour of her hair. “I would have totally appreciated.”

She manages to say while Harrold looks as if he is surprised by her answer. 

“I may need a couple of days to find that jacket wherever my aunt has thrown it,” he says “But if you still feel like we can see if it fits you.”

Sansa smiled because, of course, she feels like, and when he handles her his mobile phone she checks that she hadn't ruin also the screen, and when she is sure about it she writes her number on it.

She is going to create the most safer place as possible for Jeyne to speak with Theon, she decides the moment she and her best friend walk out the gym, and Harrold waves at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciate. If you want say hi, I'm staryjoy on Tumblr.


End file.
